


The night's still young

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rin is a brat, Sousuke punishes him, butler!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: What really happened when Nitori left Sousuke to "punish" Rin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is continued from the previous story in this series, just seeing it from Sousuke's POV. Basically an excuse to write Sourin smut!

He knew sending Nitori alone was a bad decision from the second the words left his mouth. What made this feeling even worse was when Master Matsuoka excused himself from the table to go and get some air.

As soon as the conversation between the two families had picked up again he excused himself, saying he needed to go and help Nitori with dessert.

He saw Makoto and Haru on the way to the kitchen, and they informed him that the preparations for dessert were finished. That made him feel even more guilty for sending Nitori alone.

He swiftly made his way to the kitchen where he could hear muttering between two people. Sure enough as he peered through the door he saw both Nitori and Master Matsuoka.

He stayed still and silent as he listened to their conversation, not too sure what he was waiting for.

"Why are you doing this?" Nitori gasped, from where he was lying on the table, three of the alpha's fingers thrusting in and out of him.

"For my amusement really, I'm not all that interested in omegas, I just like making them squirm." Rin grinned devilishly. Nitori groaned, his hips twitching against the table. The maid pressed his hand against the other's chest in a poor attempt to push him away.

"Please." Nitori sobbed.

"Please what?" Rin asked, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Stop." He all but managed to choke out.

"Stop? I thought you wanted more, I mean look how much you love it." Rin was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. Nitori whimpered again, shaking his head. "Come on, we've barely even started, not even got my thick alpha cock in you yet." Tears began to fall from the maid's eyes at that. He was probably feeling guilty at even being touched by another alpha that wasn't Momo.

"Please stop, I don't want this." He started to babble as the alpha began to undo the button and zip on his dress pants with one hand.

"Oh no sweetheart, we're not done playing yet." He saw this as the perfect oppurtunity to step in.

"Yes actually, you are." He said in a gravelly  tone. He saw Nitori breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh, looks like the alpha butler is here to save you." Rin sneered, halting in his movements. "Or maybe he wants a go himself."

"Get off of him." He ordered. Rin raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he did what he was told. 

"It's very brave of Master Mikoshiba to hire an alpha as a butler." The younger mused, as he slowly strode over to him. He squared up to the other alpha as he approached. "Or very stupid. You see alphas aren't very good at taking orders, and you're no exception."

"I obey my Master's every request." He replied.

"But no one elses, that's why you think you can tell me what to do. As if I'd take orders from anyone in as lower class as you." Rin spat. He clenched his jaw visibly and curled his fists by his sides.

"I don't care who you are or what class you are, you don't treat anyone as a toy." He retorted.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me." Rin mocked as he made his way back over to Nitori who began to panic. He reacted quickly, striding over to the younger and pushing him against the same table the omega was sat on, body pining him down and arms caging him in place.

"Hey, get off me." Rin cried, trying to struggle his way out of the stronger alpha's grip.

"Don't like it when it's the other way around do you?" He muttered, ammusement lacing his voice.

"That's different, we're both alphas." Rin said through gritted teeth.

"Makes no difference to me, besides, I thought you weren't all that interested in omegas anyway." He repeated what the younger had said earlier.

"How long were you listening for." Rin choked.

"Long enough." He replied. "Long enough to realise what you actually need."

"And what's that?" Rin questioned.

"Punishmet." He muttered, voice deep and gravelly. The younger audibably gulped.

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to give it to me." Rin retorted.

"You could say that yes." He replied slyly. He heard the younger gasp as he pressed his hip into his arse. "Nitori you are free to leave."

"But Sousuke, what should I~" Nitori began before he was cut off.

"Makoto and Haru have already sorted everything else, you just go back to your room and sort yourself out, I'll deal with the rest." He told him. The maid heard a quiet whimper from Rin.

"Yes Sousuke." Nitori complied, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

Sousuke could feel the heavy breathing of the alpha beneath him, his nerves were rising, a side he never thought he would see of the younger.

"Looks like my maid was right about you." Rin choked out. "Said you weren't like other alphas, said you were like me."

"Your maid?" The butler questioned.

"Yes, I believe you two know each other, his name is Kisumi." Sousuke's face dropped.

"Yeah I know Kisumi." He sighed. "He told you about me?"

"Yeah, all good things, when I said I was visiting the Mikoshibas he told me to say hi, also told me that you're not actually into omegas like most alphas." The other alpha explained. "Said you like your own kind."

"That bitch." The butler huffed, pinching the brige of his nose. His grip had loosened enough for Rin to turn his head and look at the man. He bit his lower lip and pressed back against him. That grabbed the alpha's attention.

"There's nothing wrong with it Sousuke." He purred, managing to turn around in the small space between the man and the table. He could feel the man's hot breath against his face as they got even closer. "I feel exactly them same." 

With those words he was leaning up and capturing the other's lips against his own. Sousuke reacted quickly, pressing back into the kiss and dominating it immediately, not that Rin minded, in fact this was turning out exactly how he wanted.

His tongue slipped into the younger's mouth, hands moving to his waist then down to his hips.

"Don't think this will make me forget about your punishment." Sousuke grumbled against the other's lips.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned, giving the man a look that was dripping with pure lust. "Now, let's see what you're hiding underneath this suit."

He pushed the man's blazer off his shoulders, Sousuke letting it fall from his arms and crumple on the floor. Rin then moved to undo the alpha's bowtie, dropping it by his feet before beginning to undo the buttons on the elder's shirt.

He licked his lips as the man's toned chest and stomach were revealed. He let his hands run across them as he began to speak.

"Very impressive Sousuke." He exclaimed, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "Just what I like in my alphas."

His hands moved further down, slowly but nimbly undoing the button and zipper on the man's trousers. He managed to push them far enough down so that he could slide a hand down the front of the man's underwear and release his already hard cock.

"My my Sousuke, you just keep on delivering." Rin grinned, hand wrapping tightly around the man's cock, giving an experimental squeeze. Sousuke let out a deep hum before he gripped Rin's shoulder and forced him down onto his knees in front of him. His finger's came to tangle in the younger's neatly styled hair, ruffling it slightly with his strong hold.

"Don't keep me waiting." Sousuke pronounced gruffly. Rin gave a toothy smile as he looked up at the other before leaning forward and taking his cock into his mouth. His lips wrapped expertly around the man, mouth opening wide to accommodate his thick girth. Sousuke could tell he'd done this before, a lot in fact, the thought of an alpha, especially one as seemingly dominant as Rin actually having a submissive side made his toes curl.

The younger's head bobbed slowly, almost teasingly, tongue laving over the head every time he pulled back. The mischievous glint in his eyes confirmed Sousuke's thinking. He wouldn't be having any of that, he was in charge.

His hold on the other's hair tightened as he pulled back, holding him in place. The look in Rin's eyes turned curious as he stared up at the man expectantly. Sousuke began to roll his hips, cock thrusting suddenly into the younger alpha's mouth, causing him to choke. The second time he was ready, the mischievous glint returning to his eyes as he took the man's cock down his throat.

Rin reached down to take out his own cock, slowly pumping it as the other continued to fuck his mouth. Sousuke quickly spotted this and pushed the younger's mouth fully onto his cock, causing him to take it down his throat.

"No touching yourself." He growled. As soon as the words left his mouth the younger was removing his hand, whimpering slightly at the loss of contact. Sousuke released his tight grip on Rin's hair, the younger pulling away and inhaling a deep breath.

Before he fully had time to compose himself, the younger was being hoisted off the floor and spun around, being pushed back against the table. It was Sousuke's turn.

The man grabbed his suit jacket almost ripping it as he pulled it off the other alpha's body, hands swiftly moving to undo his bow tie and a few of the top buttons on his shirt. He then made quick work of the younger's trousers, pulling both them and his boxers down over his ass. 

Rin had little time to prepare before he felt a slightly wet finger being slipped into him. His hole clenched hard around it; it had been a while. He whimpered quietly, biting at his lower lip, now pressing back onto the intruding finger. Sousuke added another one, slipping it alongside the other. He began to scissor them, opening up the younger's hole, feeling his body pliantly complying to his touch. He curled his fingers, causing Rin to throw his head back and let out a loud, audible moan, Sousuke was enjoying this already. He did it again and the other keened into his touch, trying to push further back on his fingers.

A third finger was added, Rin whining impatiently, he was ready and needy, he'd forgotten how much he loved being in this position. He let out a small groan before he began to speak. 

"Just fuck me already Sousuke." He urged, hips wiggling slightly. "Punish me." The man let out a low growl as he heard the other's words. He slowly curled his fingers, pressing lightly against the younger's prostate. Rin let out a string of small moans, hips rocking back causing his prostate to be hit directly. He let out a whorish moan, back arching. "Fuck, yes, Sousuke give it to me, I need it, please, fuck." He cried, nails racking across the table top.

The man finally removed his fingers, moving closer to the younger so he could align their hips. He gripped the other's hips, pressing the tip against his tight rim. He pushed in smoothly, going right to the hilt, Rin letting out a heavy sigh. One of the man's hands ran down the younger's back, coming to rest on the small of his back and applying pressure so that the alpha was pushing back onto him.

"How do I feel?" Rin all but purred as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Tight." Sousuke huffed.

"You don't get that with omegas." The younger muttered, letting out a whimper only seconds later as the other pulled almost all of the way out.

"You also don't get so much back chat." Sousuke chided, arching an eyebrow at the alpha beneath him.

"Got it." Rin gasped as he pressed back in. Another gentle thrust had the younger whining, then Sousuke remembered that this was a punishment, he could be as rough as he liked.

Rin felt the sudden snap of the man's hips and knew he meant business. His hips began bucking frantically in and out of the other alpha. He held onto the younger's hips with a bruising grip, pulling him back onto his cock every time he pressed forward.

"Mhm perfect." Sousuke grunted, thrusting forward quickly. A smirk appeared on Rin's face as he looked over his shoulder again.

"Tell me more Sousuke." He grinned.

"What did I just say." The other retorted, grabbing a fistful of the younger's hair and pressing his face against the table as he continued to powerfully thrust. Rin purred pressing back against the man and letting out a long groan as he keened into his touch.

The man was fucking him right, just how he liked, there was just one thing missing, and he was hoping he could get Sousuke to give it to him.

"Sousuke fuck, feels so good, please harder." He whined, rolling his hips back against the other. He could feel the alpha's grip tightening on his hips in annoyance, his finger tips surely leaving bruises. "Please fuck me harder alpha, make me feel you, remember this every time I sit down, remember how well you fucked me, owned me."

Sousuke let out a low rumbled from the back of his throat, letting go of the younger's hair and instead wrapping it around his throat, pulling him up so that their bodies were flush together.

"You're not very obedient." He growled. "I'll just have to train you." He punctuated it with a snap of his hips, making Rin's whole body quiver.

"Please." He groaned, quickly letting out a gasp as he felt the man's hand tighten around his throat. He could feel his breath catching there every time he tried to gulp down a breath and he loved it. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Sousuke hit his prostate, letting out a wheezy breath instead of a groan.

He finally felt the man's grip loosen, allowing him to take in a few deep breaths before he let out a long moan as his prostate was hit again.

"Fuck." He whined, knowing the alpha would probably punish him for speaking, but he couldn't help it, he was making him feel all kinds of good. "Sousuke." The man's name rolled off his tongue so easily, quickly turning into a mantra as each thrust felt like it got harder and harder, sending him closer and closer. 

Rin turned to look over his shoulder at the butler, regretting it immediately. His face was flushed yet concentrated, a thin layer of sweat covering not just his forehead but his muscles, toned chest and stomach which were visibly flexing beneath his shirt.

Sou-Sousuke." He breathed quietly, just about catching the other's attention. His eyes lids fluttered slightly as he blinked, drinking in the sight of the man before him.

It was Sousuke's turn to smirk as he realised he'd rendered the boy speechless for the first time all evening.

"What's the matter Rin? Cat got you're tongue?" He let out a low laugh as he watched the other's still mesmerised expression. Another hard buck of his hips left the younger's whole body trembling as he let out a string of whimpers. "You look good like this." Sousuke mused, leaning forward and capturing the other's lips. 

The boy was whimpering and whining into his mouth, tongues interwinding. He was now pulling the younger's hips back to meet his forward thrust as he'd seemingly lost all momentum.

"S-Sousuke?" He all but whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Can I cum?" He was nibbling at his lower lip as he asked.

"Not until I have." The man replied. This left the other in a whimpering, shaking mess.

"Please Sousuke." He stammered.

"You'll do as I say, this is a punishment remember, you're lucky I'm letting you cum at all." He asserted.

"Y-yes alpha." He shakily replied. The man's hand moved to the other's arse, spreading his cheeks wide so he could watch how the boy stretched around his girth. He could feel him clenching around him, causing him to look up, seeing the younger's back arching down towards the table as he let out a high pitched groan. He was close, he could feel it now, the heat pooling in his stomach, but he didn't let up, his hips continued at the same pace.

He quickly pulled out leaving Rin gasping and confused. He was quickly turned around and lifted onto the table, Sousuke pushing against his chest until he was lying down against the table top. The alpha pressed back in continuing his pace from before. He was now hitting Rin's prostate at a different angle, leaving him gasping for breath, his back now arching off the table, as his hands tried to grip onto anything they could.

"Sou-Sousuke, I can't." He whimpered.

"Hold it Rin." He growled. The younger gave a small nod, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and pulling him closer. He could feel him pulsing around him again and he couldn't deny how good it felt, how close he was. He let out his first groan, it was deep and sultry, leaving Rin's eyes wide.

"Sousuke, please cum in me." He whined. "Want you to fill me up, full of your pups." The man's eyes widened, grip tightening on his waist, he couldn't hold it anymore, his knot popped, stretching the younger out even further as he came hot and heavy into the other, a low groan passing his lips as he did so.

Rin was cumming moments later, hot spurts painting his stomach and chest as he gripped onto Sousuke's biceps like his life depended on it. When he'd finally come down from his high he felt the man pull out and his cum begin to dribbled from between his legs.

"You're a mess." Sousuke stated.

"And whose fault is that." He retorted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yours for being such a brat." The man chided.

"I didn't mean what I said Sousuke, I was just trying to rile you up, and clearly it worked." He grinned proudly, leaning up on his elbows.

"Don't be so smug, I'm the one that fucked you." Sousuke muttered.

"Well maybe next time it can be the other way around." 

"Next time?" The butler exclaimed.

"Mm, yeah, this isn't a one time deal, you can't expect to fuck me like that and me to not come back for more." The younger replied.

"How often do you expect to be here?" The older alpha questioned.

"Quite often once my father makes the deal with Master Mikoshiba, it'll be like a second home." The boy explained.

"Well I'll look forward to that." He said.

"Me too." Rin grinned. "But don't think I'm finished with you yet Sousuke, the night's still young."


End file.
